What's Rule Number One?
by DisneyFreak010
Summary: Hercules and Meg are expecting their first baby, and it's finally time! Thing is; they're having a little trouble keeping their cool. Lots of fluff, humor, and drama going on this day. What's Rule Number one though? I'm sure Hercules is wondering the same thing. Luckily for him, Meg knows the answer... or so she may think. ;)


**((Well ...It's been forever and a day since I've been on here. :/ So, as always ...I'm SO sorry for not updating "Where We Belong". I had such the writer's block, and once that was over ...my computer became unbearable. I hope this WAY-TO-LONG one shot can somehow make it up to you. Again; thank you for the continued support (even when I'm a butt-monkey) and God bless you! Love you guys and gals!))**

* * *

With rays of morning sunlight sneaking through the window of the famous hero of Greece's humble abode, his wife groaned as the light was now shinning right in her eyes. _Finally get a few minutes of sleep, but no! Apollo says ...good morning star shine. Time to get your lazy bum up!_

Throughout the entire night; she had cramps and her back ached so bad she couldn't seem to sleep through the annoying spasms. _Two wonderful things I've grown fond of the past few months_. Megara thought sarcastically as she rolled into a sitting position on the side of her and her husband's bed. She looked to him with half amusement and half jealousy as he had managed to sleep through all her tossing and turning, as well as her whines of discomfort.

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed as another loud snore came from Hercules. It was a trait she actually didn't mind since she thought it was amusing, but goodness - she wished she could've slept as effortlessly as he did. _But no, junior wants to play and kick mommy all night long_. She chuckled at that, glancing down at her stomach.

It still amazed her that soon - any day now actually - she was going to be a mother. A wonderful, yet petrifying thing.

Meg bit her lip as a thought she had often came across her mind, so she shook it away. _Stop acting like a child, Meg ...you have two of those already._ She looked to Hercules again with a smirk, before moving to get up.

Just as she stood though; she doubled over as a tight cramp hit her lower abdomen. Meg's hand immediately flew to her stomach, the other finding the nightstand to support herself, and she winced just loud enough to alert the hero.

"Mhm ...Hon, you alright?" He asked as if by instant - still not fully awake.

She nodded even though it still hurt, and managed to answer back. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just a cramp." She had felt things like this before, so it was nothing new. But the intensity of it did frighten her a bit, but not all too much. "...Go back to sleep."

Again; as if by instant, Hercules nodded and mumbled an "okay" before dozing back into sleep.

Meg breathed a heavy sigh; one out of trying to get the pain to go away, the other in relief that Hercules went back to sleep. She loved and hated him being so concerned about her, and he had kicked it up a notch ever since they found out about the baby. She could still remember the look on his face the moment she told him the news, and the moments before trying to get the courage to tell him.

* * *

Pacing across the living room, Meg glanced at the sundial once again. _He should be home any minute now!_ She thought nervously, absentmindedly putting a hand over her flat stomach. A few hours ago; she had went down to Hippocrates - the local town's doctor - to find out what was causing her to feel so ill recently. She had her own theory, she just kept denying it. But ...she had been right.

"Okay Meg ...Just calm down." She spoke aloud. The past hours had been torture - waiting and waiting, all alone with her thoughts as her only outlet. She kept going back and forth, thinking of unlikely reactions Hercules might have to the news.

"Herc's just going to walk through the door -" she paused, gesturing towards their front door. "He's gonna come over, and you're just going to tell him! ...Simple as that. And he's going to-"

Meg stopped talking and froze. Emitting a pathetic whine, she dropped her head into her hands. "I'm talking to myself! ...I'm losing my mind!"

Shaking her head; Meg began rubbing her face roughly to try and clear her stress away - which soon led to smoothing down her hair to the side of her head. She left her hands on either side of her face, and forced herself to take a deep breath, but it didn't help. It might have only made it worse.

A whimper suddenly escaped her lips, and before she could figure out what even triggered her to start this, tears started streaming down her cheeks. An answer finally came to her, but it didn't stop the onslaught of tears from coming. "...Stupid hormones!" She cried bitterly, grabbing a pillow, hiding her face into the middle of it, and curling up into a ball on the couch.

She tried to stop, but it kind of felt good to let it out. Thing is; she didn't hear her husband's cheery voice as he came in, or else she would have tried a little harder.

"Meg, I'm-" but his sentence cut short because of what he saw before him.

"...Meg?" Hercules rushed over to her, and kneeled down on the floor beside the couch, gently putting a hand to her back as some means of comfort. "Honey, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

She didn't move the pillow away from her face, but attempted to explain anyways. Hercules leaned down to try and make out what she was saying. But over the pillow muffling out anything she said, and her irregular breathing - it was nearly impossible, even for the hero.

"Hey, hey." Hercules whispered, getting up off the ground, and picking up his wife. He sat down where she once laid, and held her against his chest. Meg dropped her pillow, and hid into his neck instead. "Shh ... It's okay. I'm right here." He tried, hoping it would ease whatever it was that was making her upset.

It seemed his actions and choice of words did make her start to calm down some. Soon; Meg managed to get down to only a few sniffles here and there. It was close enough for Hercules.

Pulling her out of his neck, he gave her a quick once over. _Well, by the looks of it ...she's not physically hurt_. He thought, taking it upon himself to clear her cheeks of any remaining tears. "Hey? You wanna tell me what's wrong?" He asked again.

Meg opened her eyes, but didn't dare meet her husband's gaze. She somehow made words come out; certainly not as clearly as she would've liked though. "I ...n-nothing's wrong, I mean I ...I don't think it's a bad thing, at least ...I h-hope it's not. It's - I'm just ..."

Hercules couldn't help but chuckle, nor resist the opportunity. "Are you always this articulate?"

His smirk widened when heard Meg huffing a small laugh, and he could just feel her rolling her violet eyes at him. They finally met his own, and he noted the embarrassed look in her features. "I'm sorry." She said quietly, blushing even more. "I didn't mean for you to walk in on 'that'."

"Hey -" he smiled, relieved that she was returning to her normal self. "I don't mind, but ...would you at least tell me what happened?" He asked as light-heartedly as possible as to not make her feel bad, kissing her forehead to further express that. "...You had me worried."

Lowering her head; Meg tried thinking of a way to explain. _I was so concerned about his reaction, that I forgot to think about how I was going to tell him... Yeah, smart move._ She thought sarcastically. "I ...I guess I was just kinda stressed out. I had a ...a lot on my mind."

"Well ...what was on your mind?"

Meg fidgeted, and ended up crawling out of her husband's lap so he wouldn't be as much as a distraction. "Well, I went to see Hippocrates today." She began, realizing that information only spiked Herc's worry. He was up, standing in front of her in an instant, concern marking his expression. "You went ...Wh-Why didn't you tell me you were ... I-I could have went with you. And I ...I thought you said nothing was wrong! If someth-" He stammered.

"Hercules." She spoke firmly, stopping his tirade. Taking his hands, Meg lowered her voice, as well as her head. "Herc ...I am alright. I promise, I'm just-"

 _Well ...Here goes nothing_. She thought, looking back up at him to gain some confidence. The look in his eyes made her smile. He was curious, concerned, but yet - she could still see so much love. _Oh wonderboy ...you're gonna be such a great father_.

At that she laughed, blushing. _And to think ...you were actually scared of a baby just 3 hours ago. Scared of your 'own' baby no less_. She bit her lip. _...Baby? I guess that didn't really sink in. I'm actually going to be a mother._

Eventually finding her courage; Meg tilted Hercules' hand, and placed it against her abdomen. He quickly looked from his hand, then back to her face with possibly the most confused expression he's ever given her.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered, hardly loud enough for him to hear.

His blue eyes widened. "...Y-You're-" He stopped himself, his head started feeling a little fuzzy.

"Wait ...wh-what?" Hercules asked hopefully. He looked back down at his hand - at where his wife might just be carrying their first child.

"...I'm pregnant, Herc." She said again, watching in amusement at him stumbling over his own thoughts. He tore his eyes away and looked into her own eyes, as if checking to make sure she wasn't just pulling his leg.

"Y-You're pregnant?"

She laughed at the excitement and disbelief in his voice, and nodded her head, feeling happy tears brimming her eyelashes.

He couldn't contain himself; he lifted Meg up into his arms, and spun her around. "We're gonna have a baby!" He laughed happily, earning a startled squeak from his wife - which was soon followed by her own laughter.

After a few seconds; Hercules abruptly came to a halt and pulled Meg closer, silencing her with a kiss. She didn't seem to mind a bit though. She responded by tightening her grip to get even closer, finding her fingers weaving into his ginger hair.

Reluctantly; they pulled apart, and Hercules lowered Meg back down to her feet. He kept his arms circled around her slim waist, and he couldn't help but wonder just how long it would be before it wouldn't be that way anymore. But rather - he'd go to hug her, and her belly would touch no matter how loosely he was holding her.

Her voice broke the silence, and stopped his mind from wondering. "So, do you ...think we're ready for this?" She asked.

He lightly kissed her, and grinned. "I-I don't know. I guess we'll just have to find out."

* * *

Meg smiled at the memory. She could tell her wonderboy was going to be an amazing father. And during moments like this; she wondered if she was going to be a good mother. But again, she quickly got rid of the thoughts.

"What is with me today, and all this nonsense?" She asked herself, looking back down. "...Well, son. It's official. I think I'm finally losing my mind. I mean, just look at me ...I'm talking to you, and you can't even understand what I'm saying."

At that; Meg smirked. She placed her hand over her stomach. "...I hope you know that your dad and I just wanted to quit calling you an 'it'. I will be happy wether you're a boy, or a girl... I can promise you that."

* * *

"Herc? Can I ask you something?" Meg questioned as she picked another grape from the bowl, popping it in her mouth.

At the moment; Hercules had been admiring the field just outside their home. The flowers were in full bloom, and the small river sparkled like gold as the sun was setting. At the sound of Meg's voice, he turned to her, and smiled. He could tell by the look on her face that it was most likely a silly question. He picked a grape as well, and spoke. "Of course. What's on your mind?"

Now facing his wife; he looked her over. Her hair was free from its usual ponytail, pushed behind the back of the sofa as to not sit on it. She slouched against her seat, her arm draped over the armrest in a lazy fashion, the other resting on the top. Her leg was crossed over the other, and her head was tilted to the side, her eyes looking down at the small bump on her stomach. "...Does this baby make me look fat?" She asked, smirking up at him.

He couldn't resist. "Oh, no. No ...you look huge. I was wondering whether it was you or Phil there for a moment." He laughed as a playful foot kicked his arm. She chuckled. "Yeah, because I look just like a grumpy, old, goat man. I don't know how you can even tell us apart." She said sarcastically. "And just think ...there's still 4 months before this baby even thinks about joining us."

He laughed once again, and stood, walking over to where she sat. Going behind her, she had no choice but to lean her head back to see him.

Giving her a loving smile, he moved her bangs away from her face. "You still look beautiful ...baby and all. And I'm sure that's not going to change in the next few months either." Giving her a kiss, he placed a hand on her stomach, and added with a smirk. "Besides ...you know I love a woman with curves."

Meg rolled her eyes, and looked down at her stomach. "Hear that, little man? ...Your daddy thinks you make me look _irresistible_."

Hercules raised an eyebrow, letting Meg's comment sink in for a moment. "Little man?" Her gaze returned to her husbands. "...As in a boy?"

Meg felt her cheeks warm ever so slightly. "Well, I-" she paused, trying to think of how to answer his question. "I just don't like calling him an 'it'. He's a baby, not some ...little creature." She explained, placing her hand over her husbands. She then grinned, and added. "As for why I choose a boy ...well, I can't be biased just because I myself am a woman." She looked back up at him. "That wouldn't be fair now... would it?"

She watched him grin back. "You know what? I agree with you ...I wouldn't like calling her an 'it' either." Hercules spoke, resting his head on Meg's shoulder; sliding his hand across her midsection. Meg hummed a laugh, and repeated his previous question. "Her? ...As in a girl?"

Hercules felt Meg readjust so she could get closer, and he nodded into her hair, his smile nearly reaching his ears. "Yeah ...I can't be biased. It wouldn't be fair to her, now would it?"

* * *

Ever since that day, the two went back and forth on the gender of their child. Meg saying a boy, and Hercules saying a girl.

Meg spoke, nearly forgetting the baby wasn't even been born yet. "I just hope I'm going to be a good momma ...that's all."

The pain in her abdomen had dulled slightly, so she straightened back up only to realize what had happened. Her smile faded completely, and her eyes widened. "...H-Herc." She whispered, trembling. As she was about to say his name again to wake him, her sudden wail did the trick.

Hercules bolted upright, falling ungracefully out of the bed. Had it been any other time; Meg would have been in stitches laughing, but she was pre-occupied at the minute.

He lifted himself back up, his hair sticking up every which way. "Meg ...what's-" _Uh-oh._ He thought, seeing his wife doubled over, fear glazing her eyes, and her breathing unsteady. He ran to her, taking her by the arms to hold her up in case she fell. "Meg, is it-" he couldn't finish the sentence though; he was afraid to. But she knew what he was asking, and nodded her head, gasping for a breath. "Yes."

His own eyes widened further. "It's time? ...Y-You mean right now?! Like 'now' now?!" Meg nodded her head again, angrily this time. "Yes, right now!" She answered bitterly. Her nails unintentionally dug into Herc's arms as the pain just seemed to continue growing as time went by. "Oh, I hate you! ...I hate you so much right now!" She whimpered threateningly - her voice cracking as she lowered her head to Herc's chest.

He wasn't too fazed by her words though. "Okay, -" he began, moving Meg so that she could sit on the edge of the bed. "Let's hate me later, so I can have Pegasus to go get the midwife." Just as he moved to make his leave, Meg panicked and grabbed Hercules' hand, pulling him back. "N-No wait, I'm sorry ...d-don't leave!" She begged.

Kneeling down in front of her, Hercules took Meg's hands. "I'll have Pegasus go and get her on his own, and then I'll be right back." He explained, using his thumb to rub her knuckles comfortingly. "...O-Okay." Meg whispered, hating how pathetic she sounded.

Hercules kissed her cheek, and said back with a smile. "I'll be right back. Now stay here."

Meg let her head fall back, and she sighed. "Wonderful wake up call, junior ...you sure know how to get us both up and at it. Thanks for the late night warnings... really helpful." She said sarcastically.

Hercules ran as quickly as he could to get to Pegasus. Once explaining what he needed his friend to do, the stallion took off to complete his task. Hercules proceeded by running back to his wife. _So far so good. Just need to stay calm_. Hercules kept reminding himself. _Meg's the one who should be freaking out, not me._

It was a fifteen minute ride to the midwife's home, so it would be at least half an hour before she arrived. So they had a while, much to their distaste.

Finally back to the bedroom; Hercules made his way over to his wife, and sat down in front of her. Meg appeared somewhat calmer than before, but Hercules could tell she was trying to focus on something other than the situation at hand. She was mostly fearful at the moment, and fidgety - playing with and untangling the ends of her hair. A nervous habit she had along with a few other things.

"How are you holding up?" He questioned carefully. Over the past months; Hercules had learned to tread lightly with his words. Although she hated admitting it; she was an emotional wreck. One minute: she's happy and laughing, and the next: she's mad. Before he realizes what's going on; she's on the verge of crying, and apologizing for yelling.

Some days it was just an on-going cycle, and all he could do was try not to do something that might upset his wife. But for the most part; he loved every minute. A struggle, yes - but worth it to him. He knew Meg was trying hard not to be that 'hormonal pregnant lady', but he also knew just how hard it was not to be for her sometimes.

Meg sighed, and decided she couldn't sit down any longer - she needed to move. "I-I'm fine, for now. Uhm ...walk with me?" She asked, turning to him. "I need to clear my head."

In an split moment; Hercules was beside her. "Y-You sure about walking?"

Nodding reassuringly, Meg leaned into him a little. "Yeah, I'll stop if I need to."

Hercules nodded back, putting his arms around Meg to give her some more support, and to make sure he had control in case anything happened. He felt like a race horse - heart beating so fast it might as well pop out of his chest and start running around the place. And on top of that; his head was spinning. _Reality mustn't have sunk in yet._ He concluded _. I feel as though everything's just passing by me in this chaotic blur, and I'm just ...stuck. Standing there doing absolutely nothing._

"Meg, are you sure you're okay? I mean, I feel like the one who's in panic mode ...I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be the other way around."

"Herc ...I'm fine. Just having a baby, that's all." Meg whispered, laughing lightly at his statement. "It doesn't hurt much." She lied. _Not yet anyways._

If she was completely honest with herself; she thought that if this ache down her back was already becoming harder to bare, she knew it wouldn't simply go away. Plus; she wasn't sure how long it would be before she was in 'panic mode' too. The only thing still holding her together was her stubborn prideful-ness. But as much as she hated to admit it; she knew that eventually her act would have to slip - else she go insane.

Hercules however, wasn't hiding his concerns and emotions as well as his wife. _After nine months, you would think one would be prepared. But obviously, I'm as clueless as ever._

For right now; all he could do was be by Meg's side. _I have to be the strong one right now_. He thought, finally letting himself take a breath. But all too quickly; his breath caught when Meg stopped and leaned into him, hiding her face against his chest, trying to muffle her desire to scream.

He wanted to help her so badly. But Hercules knew Meg better than anyone. She didn't want to need someone's help, even from him. Knowing her also meant that he could see straight through her 'tough-girl' facade.

"Hey," he whispered once her breathing became normal again. "You don't have to put on your brave face. You're bringing a life into the world, not fighting in the Trojan war."

Meg cracked a small grin at his analogy, and looked up into his eyes. She felt her heart tug when she saw how worried he was. Just like the moments before she told him about the baby. She had her own concerns as well; but like she always did- she smothered them. "Herc? I don't know if I'm ready for this ...I'm scared. And what if -" She paused, her voice lowering in volume. "...What if I'm not cut out to be a mother?"

"...W-Wait what?" Hercules asked, genuinely confused. Gently; he pulled Meg at arm's length so he could look at her. Tears were now sliding down her cheeks - and not out of pain - but fright. "Not cut out to be a mother?"

Meg bit her lip shamefully. When she didn't answer, Hercules couldn't help but smile. He placed his hand over her stomach. "Meg? ...You're going to be an amazing mother."

A few more tears trickled down as she shook her head. "Y...You don't know th-ah!" Her sentence was cut short when another wave of pain hit though. Her knees buckled, but Hercules was quick to catch her. She lowered her head back to her husband's chest, and took hold of his hand that remained on her enlarged abdomen, squeezing it tightly - which he obliged.

Once it was over; Hercules picked her up, and brought her back into their room. As he sat her down on the bed, he spoke before she could say something. "Meg? ...What's hero rule number 189?"

As he expected, Meg scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Th-That a hero sh-shouldn't bring up hero rules ...while his wife is in labor?!"

Hercules laughed at her response, but shook his head. "A hero is a _terrible_ liar... So, when I say you're going to be an amazing mother,-" he then rested his forehead against Meg's, already noticing her lips starting to curve up into a small smile. "I mean it. You're a wonderful wife, and my best friend. We're both going to mess up, but ...we'll learn from our mistakes."

"Your horse was lucky enough to spot us in town." A voice boomed across the room. The parents-to-be looked over to see a middle-aged woman, and a much younger woman no older than themselves.

"So ...anything particular we should to know about?" The midwife, Tryphosa, said bluntly as she invited herself into the room.

"W-Well, umm-" Hercules began clumsily. "Meg went into labor ugh... well it was about f-fifteen minutes ago, and umm...?"

Megara shook her head though, and corrected his answer. "A-Actually ...I think it was around midnight." She confessed.

Hercules turned his attention back to Meg, his expression slightly horrified. "Midnight?! ...W-Why didn't you wake me up? I could have helped you!"

Tryphosa placed her bag to the floor, and spoke up as she neared the couple. "She most likely didn't realize she had went into labor when it happened; it's quite common ...no reason to be concerned about such." She then motioned for her assistant to follow, to which the woman obeyed timidly with a nod of her head.

And as if to object on her claim; Hercules felt his wife give his hand a bone-crushing squeeze, and a cry escaped her lips - one she couldn't seem to hold back.

With a wave of her hands in a 'get out of here' movement, the elder woman spoke up. "Alright, say your biddings ...we've got a baby to deliver. No husbands allowed!"

Herc's eyes widened for a moment. _Oh gosh, I forgot all about that_. He looked to the already weary face of his wife.

"You're gonna be alright. I promise." He said before thinking, which made him regret his choice of words. _Nice going, Jerkules! Now we're both going to have images of THAT night in our heads._

Meg laughed lightly at him none-the-less, which she could tell brought some ease to his scornful thoughts. "...I love you." Hercules whispered, getting up to make his leave before the midwife kicked him out. Which she would do quite literally.

But he stopped when a hand grabbed the collar of his chitin, and pulled him back towards the bed. Meg smirked wickedly at his confused expression. "What's hero rule number one?" She questioned.

 _What's hero rule number one? Meg always asks, but the answer is never the same_. Hercules thought with a chuckle. "Last time, I believe it was ...Never tell the pregnant lady she needs to calm down?"

With a nod, Meg rolled her eyes. "Yes, but ...what's the other one?"

"Umm." Running previous rules through his head, he tried figuring out which one she was talking about before she had to remind him. "Uhh, I-" but he was cut short once again when Meg pulled him even closer, making their noses brush against one another. "Hero rule number one: always give your wife a kiss before leaving."

Smiling, Hercules rolled his own eyes mockingly. "How could I have forgotten that one?" He asked before obeying to his wife's desire.

But all too quickly for his taste, he felt another tug at his clothes. This time, pulling him away from the back. "Out, you silly boy! You're gonna make me sick with all this lovey-dovey stuff!" The midwife half complained, half snickered as she handed the hero over to his mentor. Hercules hadn't even noticed Phil was there until he was escorted away.

Before leaving; a thought came to Herc's mind, and he rushed to the midwife, and gently took hold of her wrist to get her attention. He then pulled her out of everyone's ear-shot. "Please ...do whatever you have to do to bring them through this." He quietly pleaded.

The woman gave him a small - but genuine - smile, and put her untouched hand over his own. "We'll do all we can, don't fret ...they're both in good hands." She whispered, her assistant nodding reassuringly. "If she needs you, we'll let you know." She added, closing the door behind her before the hero could respond.

Herc just stared at the wooden door for a moment, his feet seemingly glued to the floor. Phil approached him from behind. "Well, you heard the lady. They're gonna be fine! ...You're having' a kid today! If that don't make ya happy, I don't know what will." Phil teased, trying to lighten the mood. "Before ya know it ...you're gonna be holding a screamin', poopin', sack'a joy."

Still; Hercules wouldn't budge. Phil sighed and rolled his eyes; "come on, kid. You aint doin' no good standin' at the door like that! ...It might be ol' hormone's first time, but she's stronger than you give her credit for. Now quit your worryin'. Sheesh!" He then grabbed Hercules similarly to what the midwife had done moments before, and pulled him away.

* * *

Meg was grateful that the women had gotten there when they did. Her contractions seemed to be getting a lot more frequent, and they were beginning to intensify. She didn't want Hercules to see her like this.

"Everything looks in check. You're doing great, Megara." The midwife's assistant said shyly. She seemed like a really sweet girl, unlike the blunt, 'say it as it is' older woman. Meg attempted a smile. "Well, if this is great ...I don't want to know what 'bad' feels like. And please ...just Meg."

The young girl smiled back, and gave her a nod.

"Go and grab my bag, will you?" The midwife said to her. "Quickly now."

The assistant - Meg believed her name was, Alexis - nodded. "Yes ma'am." Leaving Meg's side, she rushed over to get what Tryphosa had asked for.

Meg leaned her head back, trying to rest up as much as she could. From what little information Tryphosa and Alexis had given her; she had a long day ahead of her. _It'll all be worth it, Meg._ She reminded herself. _This is a just a small price to pay for -_

"Ahh! Sh ...uhm." She grit her teeth, biting back the urge to start cursing. Instead; she took it out on the defenseless sheets beneath her - most likely tearing holes into the fabric with her nails.

* * *

Minutes seemed like hours as Hercules sat in the living room with his two friends - Phil and Pegasus. The three were quiet, the only sound being the occasional muffled screams coming from upstairs. Phil couldn't convince his student to leave the house. And he certainly couldn't think of anything to say, so he decided to pick dirt - that was probably older than Hercules - from between his hooves. And Pegasus - well, he couldn't speak.

The winged horse got up off his haunches, and slowly trotted over to Herc. He nudged the man's shoulder, giving him a small whinny. Hercules smiled at his friend's attempt at comfort. He patted Pegasus' nose, and mouthed a "thanks, bud."

Hercules subconsciously looked to the sundial. ... _It's been 2 hours?!_ He flopped his head back with an exaggerated sigh, glancing up towards the ceiling. He was scared and excited all at once. _We're going to have a baby today._ He thought to himself in disbelief. _I hope Meg's doing alright._

Almost as if to contradict his thought; he filched as another wail met his ears - and possibly a few choice words he wouldn't dare repeat. _Uh! This is torture!_

"I can't take this anymore! Why can't I be with her?!" The thought aloud, raising himself up out of his seat to begin pacing. Phil and Pegasus turned their heads to his sudden outburst with wide eyes.

"Kid?" Phil began. "Trust me ...you don't wanna be in there right now."

Groaning out of frustration; Hercules combed his fingers through his hair, pulling his sweatband off along with it. Not noticing Phil's comment, he continued on. "Wh-What if something bad is going on right now? I-I can help! I mean ...th-that's what I do! ...I help people! But I'm not allowed to help my wife?!"

His hands were flailing about, further exaggerating his statement. "I ...I've killed monsters, stopped an overtake of the world, heck! I even watched Meg being crushed by a pillar! ...But I can't watch my son or-or daughter be born?" He turned to Phil for some type of explanation.

"Okay. First off: you freaking out aint gonna help Meg at bit." Phil began, giving Hercules an accusing look. "It's goin' to make her more worried than she already is." He paused. "Second: you don't know a thing 'bout childbirth. It's not somethin' you just know how to do! ...It's a woman thing. Ya know? Maternal instinct, and all that stuff. ...If Meg needs ya, they'll call for ya. Alright? Now, would you sit you're patilla down?!" He readjusted himself in his chair. "You're makin' me nervous ...and I ain't even the father."

Hercules sighed in defeat, and slumped down into his chair. "You're right. I'm just worried."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Phil chuckled with a roll of his eyes, watching Hercules do the same.

* * *

If she hadn't worked for Hades for over 3 years; Meg could have been convinced that this was hell. Less than an hour had passed before she decided 'holding back' was pointless. She needed some kind of release to this - whether it be screaming, or cussing her head off.

Meg wasn't expecting everything to come all at once either. She hadn't even realized she was in labor until that morning, and now - she was already 2 hours in, finally nearing the end. No time to really think about anything other than -

"Keep breathing, dear! We're almost done." Tryphosa demanded. Meg groaned, biting her tounge. _If I hear that one more time, I swear I'm going to lose it!_

Another wave hit her, making her desperate for something to grab hold of - this time being Alexis' poor hand. The assistant didn't seem to mind all that much; even using her other hand to place in on Meg's shoulder - while speaking soft, encouraging words. Meg found solace in the girl's attempts to help her in any way. _I'll have to thank her later._

As soon as the pain began to fade, another contraction overlapped it. This felt entirely different from everything else Meg had experienced that day, and she somehow knew what was happening instantly. "Tr-Tryphosa?" Meg gasped. "...I-I think this is it."

Tryphosa nodded in understanding. "Alexis! Get me a few cloths ...I think this baby's about to come." She ran, doing as she was told.

 _Well kiddo, I hope you're more ready about this than I am. Sadly, I'm afraid neither of us are able to turn back now._ Meg thought, as if she had some psychic connection that allowed the baby to hear her thoughts. _But... your daddy's right._

"...I-It's going to be okay." She whispered, suddenly feeling a new confidence and strength take over her.

Alexis came back over to her side. "Alright Mrs. Meg , are you ready?" Allowing the smallest of smiles to form upon her lips, Meg nodded. "I-I guess so. But ...do me a favor?"

* * *

Hercules rested against the wall, but remained glaring at the sundial. _And 3...2...1._

"3 hours ...26 minutes in." He whispered to himself. At the sound of a door creaking though, he turned to the source of the sound. Quick footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, and Alexis appeared before the three.

"Sir Hercules." She announced with a confidence you wouldn't expect from the shy woman. "Are they alright?" Hercules asked before the assistant could get another word in.

She smiled reassuringly. "Under the circumstances, I'd say they are both doing well." She noted the relief that replaced his sudden worry. "That is not why I've came though. I've come to ask if would like you to join us ...should you have the desire to take place in this."

She smiled at his confusion. "But I thought ...Tryphosa said-"

"She will allow this as long as you are not a negative distraction to Megara. And this wasn't Tryphosa's suggestion ...but your wife's." She paused only a moment. "Now, we don't have much time to chat or think about it. If you wish to come...come." She then vanished up the steps, leaving Hercules to decide by himself.

Just as she got midway, she smirked at the sound of footsteps following her.

* * *

Meg glanced over at the doorway once seeing Alexis enter, quickly followed by Hercules. He came over to her side, and sat down beside her. "I wasn't sure you ...were going to come." She smiled briefly, taking her husband's hand.

Smiling back, he used his other hand to brush away the loose curls from her forehead. "I didn't think you wanted me in here."

"Well, If you are going to be in here-" Tryphosa interrupted with a smirk. "You're going to do less sweet-talking, and more helping. Now ...put you hand on her back and push her upright."

Hercules nodded his head. "Yes ma'am." He did as the older woman demanded, also rubbing his wife's back while he held her in place.

With his hand there; he could really feel just how labored Meg's breaths were. "Come on, dear!" He heard Tryphosa say, followed closely by Meg's cry of pain. He could tell now why Tryphosa had told him to hold Meg like this.

She tried backing away, momentarily forgetting she had to push herself forward. Thankfully with Herc's strength, she stayed in place.

After the contraction was over; Meg relaxed as best she could, still while trying to catch her breath. "You're doing great, hon." Hercules encouraged, kissing her temple. She leaned into him as if to wordlessly thank him.

"Alright Megara... you're going to need to give this next one all you've got. Do you understand me?" Tryphosa questioned. She nodded, and mentally prepared herself.

Hercules did the same. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't hard listening to this, knowing there wasn't much he could do to relieve her of the agony she was enduring. The next contraction came, and finally ceased after what felt like eternity. He noticed the triumphant smile on Tryphosa's face. "Well, I hope your both ready ...I think this is the last one."

"Oh, thank goodness." Meg sighed. Herc chuckled once hearing his wife's response, then his eyes widened. _This is it. This is actually it._ He suddenly couldn't contain his excitement. _After 9 months - after this last moment - it's no longer going to be just the two of us._ Hercules felt Meg's hand readjust into his own, and he gave her a reassuring kiss to her forehead.

Her head fell back as she let out another wail, and then ...nothing.

Hercules and Meg's hearts stopped; not a sound could be heard. They looked to Tryphosa in utter terror. The older woman's expression didn't ease the parent's concern though. "Alexis! Get over here. Now!"

"...Wh-What's going on?" Hercules spoke first, watching in fright as the midwife and her assistant frantically sped across the room with the babe held in their arms. "Why isn't he crying?!" Meg desperately screamed out, trying to get over to where they were. Had it not been for Hercules holding her back, she might have.

Meg fought him for only a moment before she broke. Non-understandable pleads and tears threated to drown her. "No, no please! ...Please."

Realization finally struck the hero as he held his wife; she was no longer trying to get out of his grasp - she knew what was going on, and that she couldn't do a thing to change it. _Wait! We couldn't have just ...th-this can't be right! This can't be happening._

Again; all hearts stopped as a small cry was finally heard. Tryphosa and Alexis sighed with relief, and turned to the two with reassuring smiles.

This time; Meg was first to speak. "Is he-?"

Alexis nodded, an enormous grin overtaking her lips. "I think she's going to be alright."

Meg and Hercules looked to the other, laughing in relief - listening to the baby's cries. Hercules tightened his grip on Meg, hugging her. "It's alright-" he corrected himself. "...She's alright."

"...I want her." Meg said to Tryphosa, holding out her arms.

Hercules got up without a second thought, and went over to Tryphosa. The woman placed the baby into his arms, and he held her with a tenderness you wouldn't expect from the hero. Her cries almost instantly began to calm.

"Hey there, little one." He whispered. As he walked back over to his wife; Meg chuckled once again - tears still sliding down her cheeks. "No fair ...I asked first." She teased, taking their daughter into her arms. Hercules took his place back beside his wife, watching their reactions.

Smiling down at her small face, Meg spoke softly. "Hi, I'm your momma ...Sucks to be you, doesn't it?" She hummed a laugh, and brought her closer to kiss her cheek. Once she pulled away, Meg moved the babe's ginger curls back with the tips of her fingers. "Just look at you ...not even 5 minutes old, and you're trying to give us a heart attack."

As if she somehow knew what her mother had said; she smiled a toothless grin. Her blue eyes opened slightly, and she looked to her parents, finally seeing them for the first time.

"I think she likes your voice, Meg." Hercules said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Meg briefly looked back at him, and leaned into him. "Yeah? ...You think so?"

Hercules moved to place his head against Meg's, and nodded to her question. "Yeah, I do."

To a voice; Hercules and Meg looked back to see Alexis. "So... Have you chosen a name for her?" The two looked to the other in hopes of answering the assistant's question. After a moment, Hercules saw Meg lips curve into a smile. "...What's rule number one?" She asked.

Hercules smiled. "Last time it was ...a hero always gives his wife a kiss before leaving, that and - a hero shouldn't bring up hero rules while his wife is in labor." Meg grinned back. "Yes, but what's the other one?"

He just shook his head. "I'm not sure I remember. Why don't you tell me?"

"...A hero let's his wife pick the names of all the children they have. Because, heroes aren't very good with names." Meg answered, smiling even wider than before at her husband's frown. "Hey! ...I thought Arachine was a good name." He defended.

His wife gave him a deadpanned look. "...It's the name of a girl who was turned into a spider."

"How was I supposed to know?!" His wife simply shook her head, and Hercules added with a grin. "Well ...since you're the expert on the names around here, what do you think her name should be?"

Before answering; Meg looked to their daughter - as if to make sure it suited her. "...Charissa."

"Charissa?" Hercules tested the name. "...It means hope." Meg added, looking to her sleeping, little girl in awe. Hercules smiled at that. _How you thought you weren't cut out to be a mother, I'll ever know._ He thought. "Actually ...I think it's perfect."

* * *

 **((What the-?! 7,541 words?! 0.o ...I didn't even realize how long this thing was! Sorry about that. ^^;**

 **Hope you enjoyed it none-the-less! See ya next time!))**

Charissa means Hope

Alexis means defender & helper

Tryphosa means softness & delicacy


End file.
